Texan Fairytale
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendall is sent to a horse camp in Texas all summer long, his instructor is a man named Logan Mitchell,who he cant keep his eyes off of from the start. Only problem is Kendall is terrified of horses due to a dark past full of them.Better then it sounds.
1. The Horse Camp

**Couldn't. Resist. Writing. Story.**

**Brain Tried to resist but fingers wouldn't listen. Me sorry.  
**

* * *

"Mom why do I have to go?" Kendall whined, he stomped his converse covered feet into the dusty path,and glared into the light blue sky above his blonde head, the over bearing sun burning his green eyes.

"Because I dont want you stuck up in that room all summer long like every other summer." His mother answered him, she was putting her son's bags in the Jeep because that was the only way it would be done. He refused to do it,thinking that if he didn't,he wouldn't have to go.

Mama Knight was having none of that.

Her son would be going to that camp if she had to drag him by his ear.

"Get in the car Kendall." She said,shutting the Jeep trunk after she finished putting the last of his bags in there.

"Moommm!" Kendall whined loudly stomping his foot.

"You can huff and puff like a child all that you want Kendall. But your going to this camp and that finale. Do you understand?' She demanded.

Kendall grumbled as he stomped off to the Jeep,slamming the door shut.

* * *

"I just dont get why we had to go to Texas just to go to this stupid horse camp,mom." Kendall whined for the millionth time.

"We're already here for the whole summer visiting Aunt Rachel. She told me that this camp had the best teachers around and you would have so much fun there." His mother,Jane smiled largely at him.

"But mom I dont like people." Kendall said with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"You love people Kendall. Your just really shy around them at first. That's all." Jane said.

"Mom,_please, _I really dont want to go. Please dont make me go." Kendall begged, tears gathering in his eyes. He had a lot of anxiety around new people he always had since he was a little baby.

"You'll love it sweetheart. I promise. There's only around twenty instructors, and only about a hundred kids. Ten kids to two instructors. Nine new kids your own age,is that so bad?" Jane asked him with a sigh.

Kendall didn't answer her.

* * *

A good hour later Kendall and his mother found the camp, it was named after the women who had started it over ninety years before hand. Her name had been Constance. So the camp's name was Constance's Horse Camp. Yes. Original. But apparently it was the best.

It was actually really small. Which was a plus for Kendall. There was about six different barns were Kendall guessed they kept the horses. But Kendall couldn't see anyone else right then. All he could see was the group of a hundred or so kids waiting in front of the barns with a bunch of luggage.

Someone helped Kendall get all of his things out,his mother kissed him goodbye and then she was off sooner then she had came.

Kendall hid at the back of the group playing with the buttons on his gray shirt nervously,looking around with horrified green eyes to all of the kids around him.

Almost everyone there looked petrified,only ten or so looked very confident and that was probably because they knew there way around horses.

But Kendall looked the most terrified.

"Hi!"

Kendall almost jumped right out of his skin at the loud voice, quickly turning to see a short Latino boy right behind him, he was dressed as if he was ready to play basketball,not horse back riding

"Um...hello." Kendall whispered.

"My names Carlos!" he chirped happily. "Whats your name Blondie?" Carlos asked him.

"...Kendall." Kendall whispered.

"Lyndell?" The Latino asked,not looking sure of the name that was coming out of his mouth.

"Kendall." Kendall muttered once again.

"Wendell?" Carlos wondered, confused because he couldn't understand what the blonde was saying.

"KENDALL!" Kendall said a little bit louder, in what have been seen as a normal talking voice to other people but to Kendall it was more of a screaming voice.

"Oh KENDALL! Well hi Kendall! You have a nice name. A real nice name. Gotta a nice twist to it dont you think? Am I annoying you? Do I talk to much? That's what my mother says but I'm not so sure she's telling me the truth. She hardly ever talks,she says its because I'm always talking and it doesn't give her room to talk,but I disagree I think I talk just as much as other people,but you know mom's there weird, dont you think so? Does it seem like I talk to much?" Carlos said it all in one deep breath.

_Jesus _he talked a lot. All in that one breath he said more then Kendall usually did in a single day. But he kinda dug that. Carlos was sorta funny.

Kendall shook his head with a smile. "You talk just the right amount." He whispered in a really soft voice.

"OMG YOU TALKED BACK TO ME!" Carlos squealed as if it was the first time it had ever accord in his life time. "I've tried to talk to like,half of the people here but they all ignored me,YOU DIDN'T! Your my new best friend! Okay!" Carlos cried,hugging Kendall tightly.

"Okay." Kendall whispered,smiling.

"We should share a cabin! You can request someone if you want to share with them." Carlos paused and took a deep breath,closing his eyes for a moment.

"Okay. I'm calm now. I'm just _so _exited to be here you have no idea. I love horses, there like my favorite animal ever, my parents never let me go anywhere near them when I was younger,but now they believe in me not to get hurt. So a summer full of horses for me!" Carlos said excitedly with a smile.

"I like horses too...kinda." Kendall said sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"I'm kind of...scared of them." Kendall admitted with a dark blush.

"Scared of them? Why would you be scared of them? There wonderful!" Carlos replied,smiling still.

"Well I...I grew up in Kansas, and my parents used to own a lot of horses...and once when I was like nine, I went into our biggest horse Anthem's stable,and he..." Kendall trailed off and instead raised his shirt up a little showing off a large scar running across Kendall's side.

Carlos gasped at the large scar and Kendall quickly pulled his shirt back into place. Carlos didn't say anything,he knew what had happened.

"The horses here are smaller then he was most likely. And there a lot more tamer." Carlos assured his now new friend.

Kendall nodded a little,still looking a little bit unsure.

"Hello Everyone!"

Everyone turned to look at a young women standing in front of the group,she was wearing blue jeans and riding boots, her brown curly hair tied up into a pony tail with random strands falling around her face, she couldn't have been a few years older then anyone else here.

"My name is Camille, and I'm one of the instructors to team nine. My partners name is Josephine or Jo. Where going to call all your names according to which group that you belong too. Now the instructors to team one are named Dak and Jett and there students are-"

Camille went on and one, every time a new team was ready to be made the instructors took there students down a trail into the woods were there cabins and barn would be. Every team but number ten had been called already,so that meant at least, he and Carlos would be together.

He looked to the other eight people he was left with. They all looked around there age, all seventeen most likely, but one thing Kendall did notice was that they all looked nervous.

Beginners.

So all the beginners were together. That made sense. That way no one would be held back. They would be learning together.

"And these our your instructors Logan and James." Camille said, she and Jo gathered up there students and guided them away down to there cabins and such.

Kendall looked up at his two instructors...Fucking oh to the lord,to the high fucking heavens, I love you Jesus, they were fucking _hot. _Like, _holy shit I'll drop my pants and bend over so you could do whatever you wanted to me,no questions asked,_type of hot.

Especially the one with the spiky hair. The taller one with the hazel eyes was pretty handsome,but jesus, the spiky haired one spoke to his fucking teenage hormones and made them have seizures.

"Dibs." Carlos whispered.

"Which one?" Kendall asked.

"Tall one with hazel eyes." Carlos muttered,his eyes locked onto the man.

"Fine. The spiky haired kid is mine." Kendall told him back. They shook on it, seriously shook on it,and then waited for the beautiful creatures to talk.

"Hi y'all. Ah'm Logan. This is James." Logan drawled.

Kendall almost came on the spot. He had a _accent. _A fucking _southern _accent. A fucking _Texas _accent. Holy shit. Kendall had always had a thing for southern accents. Oh my Jesus,thank you lord. Fuck.

"We'll be teaching ya'll howda ride a horse,take care of a horse, groom a horse. All that ova the nex' few month's. I reckon while all have a mighty fin' time together. Horses are a lot of fun. And even funnier when you start from scratch,I say."

"Jesus Loges, can you sound anymore Texan?' James asked him.

"To any of y'all s who have an accent. Don't mind James. He's stupid." Logan said, flicking his friends foreheads.

James slapped his arm, and then started talking, "Now we have a list of names and we're just gonna go down them to make sure everyone's here. Bennett Dodson?" A tall boy with black hair raised his hand slowly. "Charlotte May?"

A short girl with auburn hair glared. "Its _Lottie. _Please dont call me that horrible name."

James just nodded and continued down the list. "Caleb Blackwood?" A little boy,probably the youngest kid there about the age of eleven raised his pale little arm. Logan smiled at him. The little boy was adorable. He had huge amber eyes and he had a head full of black curls.

James went down the list and stopped at the the last two names. "Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia?" Kendall and Carlos slowly raised there hands, blushing when the instructors eyes fell on them.

"A darn good crew this year dont ya think James?" Logan asked James not taking his eyes off of them.

"_Very _good."

* * *

**And that's a rap. What do you guys think? Like it? Holy Schmidt its not totally filled with angst,can you believe it? Though there is a little angst,but come on could I write a story with no angst? Hell no I couldn't. Also I have a new poll out,which has a few stories I would love you guys to vote on,so vote for it? Oh and for those who have voted already (Sophie,Joseph,Sue) I added a new story,so I had to restart the poll,so vote again please? Everyone can pick up to three. So please review if you want me to continue.  
**

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


	2. Arcadia

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter guys. I'm exited to do this chapter. I definitely did my research for all the horse names and the history of them. But still,correct me if I mistake anything.  
**

* * *

Logan and James were showing everyone in Team 10 there stables that, that team would be using over the summer, there was a large number of them, the camp had hundreds of horses,and the whole camp was actually larger then Kendall had guessed.

They had all changed into lose jeans, regular T-shirts, boots, any kind really, and working gloves that Kendall really didn't understand what was for.

James and Logan opened there the doors to the barn, making sure that they were held open and secure so they wouldn't snap close and no would be locked in. The two instructors each took five kids, Carlos was with James,and Kendall and the little boy Caleb were with Logan.

Kendall was shaking a little, he could hear the horses snorting and shuffling around, there hard feet coming in contact with the stone hay covered floor.

Logan opened the top part of the door of one of the horses stalls and at once a black horse head was sticking out and staring at Logan.

"This is Razzy. She's a American Saddle bred, real good for trial ridin and beginners. She's been workin with me and James for a good two years now I'd say." Logan petted the top of the horses head,

"Taday we'll be workin with Razzy," he petted the tan horses head before moving over to the next horse and swinging first part of the door open,followed by a large brown horse head, "Winnie," moved over once again, and that time a gray head popped out, "And Shay. And James will show y'all Jem and Moe in a minute. "

"They're all real calm like. So dont be afraid of 'em. None of 'em have misbehaved around me and James' teams ever. They know they gotta be nice for y'all. They dont mind havin beginners. Some horses probably be jealous." Logan drawled with a smile, he was wearing black sunglasses and a purple baseball cap worn backwards that matched his purple V-neck.

He opened Razzy's door fully and walked in, coming out a moment later,holding onto the horses rains and slowly leading her out of her stall.

"Now I'm gonna go tie this bunch up around the training area on the posts, so y'all stay with James,ya hear?

Everyone nodded and stayed in place, James and his five people came back over and Carlos happily skipped to Kendall's side, James started going around,petting the horses and telling everyone a bit about them. James made sure the horses they were using had there rains and saddles in place and made sure they were ready for Logan to take out.

Once everything was ready, Logan and James lead everyone out to a little riding area between the stables and the forest, it was in a circle with gray bars making up the perimeter,inside on the ground was sand, and also they were some random branches from the woods that they would use later on.

"Now, who wants to go first?" James asked. Carlos squealed and ran to the front, James found a helmet that fit Carlos and then lead him over to the wooden steps that he had to walk up to help him get onto the horse, he was riding Moe, a golden haired horse that was taller then almost three of Carlos but the Latino seemed to be having the _time of his life._

Caleb was put onto another horse by Logan,Jem. He was probably the smallest horse there, but still pretty decent sized, he was a white horse with a dark gray mane that Logan told Caleb he liked to be petted.

James told Carlos how to hold the rains, and taught him how to steer the horse in the direction that he wanted Cheeky to go in. Kendall almost fainted at the very sight. He slowly moved farther away from the horses so he was standing behind everyone else, his knees shaking in his jeans.

Caleb seemed to enjoy the horse. He carefully steered Jem around with Logan's help. He stood beside Jem and Caleb, helping him so he didn't get that close to James,Carlos and Moe.

A while later Logan and James helped Carlos and Caleb down from the horses, and tied the horses back to the poll were the other ones were.

"Oh my god that was awesome!" Carlos squealed happily. "He's such a good horse,Kendall! I Love him! Isn't he adorable!" Carlos cried.

Kendall just shrugged his shoulders, and listened to his friend go on and on about how wonderful the horses were and how much he couldn't wait until he got to go on him again, and that he loved Moe.

The blonde managed to be the last one,but almost cried when Logan asked him if he wanted a turn.

"Um,no...I dont feel that well actually." Kendall lied casually.

"Not feelin well? Whats wrong? Head ache? Stomach botherin ya? Cramps? Don't be afraid to tell me or James how ya feelin, we take good care of our students, every one of 'em. Don't we James?" James,who had been standing next to Logan,nodded his head in agreement.

"My uh...I feel a little dizzy. I think its the heat. I'm not use to it, I only lived in Kansas til I was ten,so I'm used to the Minnesota chill." Kendall gave a charming laugh.

Logan raised his eyebrows at him when he said that but then he quickly nodded his head.

"how 'bout ya take a nice walk in the stables? Its a lot cooler in there then it is out here." Logan said,using his chine gesture to the stables. Kendall nodded his head and slowly made his way into the stables like Logan had told him too.

Kendall walked into the stables, his heavy boots hitting the stoned floor softly, barely causing a whisper into the lightly warmed hair. It was much cooler in there then it was when Kendall was outside in the hot sun. He probably already had a sun burn. His skin was very fair after all.

The stables were like a replica of the ones his family had once had back in Kansas. But his parents had sold all the horses and the stables after the accident,knowing that Kendall's safety was fair more important. The risk of it was to much for them.

Saddles were hooked onto the wall. There was a separate stall with just hoses and soaps and sponges on the walls and on the floor, a special place were they would probably wash the smaller horses, and on the other side there was a stall that was just for removing and putting on the biggest horses gear. Same thing.

The stables were actually really huge. Not counting the special stalls, there was at least fifteen stalls on either side. Kendall slowly walked across the stables, shyly looking into all the stalls, none of the horses bayed any attention to Kendall,most were sleeping,or eating from there hay barrels,or looking outside, and one brown horse was nuzzling against her foals head.

Kendall walked to the end, kicking lose hay around and shyly petting one of the horse's ears when they demanded Kendall's attention,before he scrambled away from it as fast as he could. The horse made a huffing noise,and the blonde wondered if the horse understood that Kendall didn't like horses,or rather that he didn't trust them.

Kendall made it to the back of the stables, running a hand along the wooden wall in between each stall, surprised that he hadn't received any splinters at all in his pale finger tips.

He leaned against the wall near a stable that Kendall thought was empty of horses,but was quickly proven wrong when something shoved his arm, Kendall almost screamed,turning his head to meet the light blue eyes of a black horse. She rubbed her head against Kendall's arm and Kendall slowly ran his hand over her mane,giving her a little pet.

"Good girl. Now go away now horsie." Kendall told her, but she didn't,instead she kept knocking her nose up against Kendall's elbow,demanding his attention for her own.

The blonde winched at the touch, his old horses use to do that to him when he was younger. He had grown up with a good five or six horses. One of them even had been his very own for his fifth birthday, she was a old horse, relaxed and good around children, she had died when Kendall was ten and he had been heartbroken. Her name had been Puzzles. Kendall named her. She was a absolute giant,one of the biggest horses Kendall had ever seen in his short life,at first Kendall's mother had objected to Puzzles being anywhere near Kendall,but at his father's coaxing,she had finally let Kendall have her. She was the first horse that Kendall had ever ridden,big but secure and easy to settle himself on. A dusty gray color that reminded Kendall of the sky when it was somewhere between total darkness and sunset.

The black horse kept at him so Kendall continued to pet her,and after a few moments Kendall seemed to become a lot more relaxed around her. She was a big horse, fairly medium sized, her mane was as black as her coat, everything on her was black,except for her eyes of course. They were a beautiful light blue that stared at him with a gaze that matched a humans.

"I see ya met Arcadia."

Kendall jumped a little,not having had heard someone else come into the stables, he looked up to see James putting the horses away into there stalls with the help of the students, they seemed eager and happy to help,but the person who had spoken to him was Logan.

"Arcadia?" Kendall asked dumbly.

"My horse. That's her name." Logan smiled and joined Kendall,petting the horse ears.

"Oh! This is your horse! I'm sorry I didn't know." Kendall said,feeling a dark flush spread over his creamy pale cheeks. Logan chuckled at him.

"Yup. This is my baby girl. Had her for a good five years now,ever since she was a little foal." Logan smiled. "Don't mind you pettin her. Aradia dont really like anyone,but she seems to like ya. I've never used her for the camp before since she never lets anyone but me ride her,but maybe she'll like ya. She doesn't even like James all that much." Logan drawled with a smirk.

"Who doesn't like me!" James demanded as he closed Winnie's stall door.

"Arcadia. She likes Kendall though." Logan told his friend, a smile gracing his features as he kissed the horse's head affectionately.

"You traitor." James said as he walked up to them,staring into the horse's blue eyes. "I've feed you, helped raise you,and this is what I get? No more carrots for you little lady." James said in a teasing tone, Arcadia gave him a look that could have been of disbelief as if James was a horrible person for even daring to threaten to take her carrots away.

James chuckled and took a carrot out of thin air,guiding it into the horses mouth. She took in from him, nudged Kendall's elbow again, then Logan's arm and walked away farther into her stall.

"So that's it? You take my Carrots and just throw me away?" James demanded dramatically. Logan chuckled while Kendall giggled,

"I've told ya time an' time again James. Food doesn't make horse like ya. Love does."

* * *

**So how did y'all like this chapter? Pretty uneventful,I think. But yes, Arcadia is gonna be the one who brings Kendall out of his shell a little. I went to a horse camp last summer, (going again this summer) and the horse I rode, were named Moe,which is where the Moe horse came from. And the other horses name was Logan,seriously I had the biggest fangirl moment when they told me that was the horse's name. Logan and Moe were the best horse ever, the first horse's I ever trusted to trot or run with. All I'm saying is,when I'm at this horse program,no bitches better mention One Direction,or I'll go Rusher on them,haha.  
**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


End file.
